


Word Chain

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Ice Cream, Implied Relationships, Male Friendship, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulking, Zack muttered softly, "Why the hell you must decide who to treat with word chain, anyway?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Chain

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this fic.

"Porcupin _e_."

"Enigmati _c_."

"Cycl _e_."

"Eas _t_."

"Tos _s_."

"Slee _p_."

"Por—"

"Don't you dare to repeat ' _porcupine_ ' again, Cadet Strife."

Cloud was smiling, though. "— _k_."

Genesis sighed. "Ke _y_."

"Yel _l_."

"LOVELES _S_ ," was said with a victorious grin. Cloud rolled his eyes. He knew should've said 'y _es_ '. "You're giving me the same letter over and over again, Commander. Sou _p_."

"Look who's talking. Pupp _y_."

Cloud suddenly felt tired. "Ya _m_."

"Mustar _d_."

"Dinne _r_."

"Rapie _r_ —"

"HA!" Cloud suddenly yelled. Realizing what he had said, Genesis groaned and hit his head with his book. "I won! I'm waiting for your treat, Commander Rhapsodos, sir!"

_It was mocking one, alright._

"Fine. Which flavor do you want?"

As Cloud was taking his time to choose, Genesis heard someone snickering behind him. His infamous glare wouldn't work at the Puppy, so he did the alternative: he stepped backward one step, right in front of Zack's feet, and then—

"OUCH! Why did you step on my feet, Gen?!"

Genesis shrugged and returned to his place next to Cloud. "Maybe because you're annoying?"

"What the—"

"Two scoops of chocolate ice cream, please!"

"And two scoops of vanilla ice cream for me."

Sulking, Zack muttered softly, "Why the hell you must decide who to treat with word chain, anyway?"

Ignoring Zack, Genesis enjoyed his ice cream.

Oh, and also the cadet's smiling face.

"You're going to get diabetes, Genesis," Zack whispered very slowly with three scoops of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream in his hand.

"Say _you_."

Oblivious to the two SOLDIERs' argument, Cloud ate his ice cream blissfully.

' _Ignorance is a bliss_ ,' or so they said.

* * *

**[end]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this (and the previous one too)! They're playing their own word chain, by the way. 'The one whose word have the same letter at beginning and ending lose, or whatever it was (I just made it up). 
> 
> [Originally posted on December 30, 2015.]


End file.
